


Befriending Animals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A stray kitten caused Hotaru to smile and run to it.





	Befriending Animals

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

A stray kitten caused Hotaru to smile and run to it. She looked back. Michiru frowned. 

''The kitten is far from its mother. It should be with her,'' Michiru said to Hotaru. 

The kitten's mother appeared and departed with it. 

Frowning, Hotaru turned to Michiru. She smiled with her mother. 

 

THE END


End file.
